


Bright Smile

by nathyfaith



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I love to live in denial land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team finally got a mini vacation, Skye plans are to visit her van, but looks like destiny wants to play with her once again when Ward invites her to visit his grandmother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Just for you to know this is probably the most AU fic ever, since this canon has been shattered with the latest episodes of AoS. Hope you enjoy it though!  
> I sure did love writing it!

_**“Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear,** _

_**an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around.”** _

_**Leo Buscaglia** _

Sometimes Ward remembers this little girl’s smile, it’s bright, large and missing a tooth in front but it’s warm, like the sun. There a moments he looks at his Rookie and he could swear he sees the same smile. It’s silly, of course, he doesn’t even remember the name of that place, but he remembers that for a whole week his life was magical, thanks to that girl. The small brunette one, with curly long hair, a [rainbow dress](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-wrtWnEKXrWs/UTeEQHB43NI/AAAAAAAAHBw/32ANtN10viE/s640/Rainbow+Dress+2.jpg) and flowered pink pantyhose.

_It had been a long day, with strangers going in and out of their house, his older brother Maynard eyeing them with suspicion. Lucas was attached to his leg, not that he minds, because if there’s one thing he was happy about is that since the incident in the well that thankfully his father saw in time to help his younger son, Maynard had been on short leash. Literally his parents told the boy that if he pulled another one of those ‘pranks’ he would be locked down for good, with that his older brother started to back away from them, specially from Luke - for which Ward was relieved. But now it was just them, car accident, their parents were gone. Now, Grant would have to play the older one, since to be fair, Maynard sucked at that._

_The social worker who entered the house,_   _told them that for a week they would have to stay in a orphanage until their grandmother arrived. Maynard wasn’t happy, Grant noticed, but Luke seemed terrified with the idea, so panicked that he stood next to him and clasped his smaller hand to his._

_Saint Agnes Orphanage, the place was run by nuns and he could swear that most of the kids were actually cared for at least as long as they were there.  Maynard was fifteen so he was placed with the older boys, Grant was twelve and Luke was five, so it was only natural that they were placed separately as well._

_The first night Grant left his room in search for the younger children’s rooms he was worried that Luke might be scared and wouldn’t be able to sleep. When he reached the room he heard small voices. So he pushed the doors lightly afraid he would cause too much noise and he was surprise to find two kids. His little brother sitting on the bed amused by the little girl who was sitting on the floor, a lamp was lit_ _and she was talking, no she was murmuring and making small animals with her hands that looked way bigger against the wall. Grant saw a rabbit and walked further into the room and as he heard the girl’s voice, Grant rested his back onto a wall and observed. It had been so long since he felt so at peace._

_“I’m late, I’m late, for a very important date!” Sung the white rabbit to Alice, but she was very curious, just like me Luke! So she ran after the rabbit,” The girl stopped what she was doing to give a little yawn. “Do you want me to lay down with ya? I’ll keep telling you the story…”_

_“I miss my brother, he tells me stories too. But I like your version better, you change the voices.” Luke said and the little girl giggled._

_“He looks mean.” She confesses, calling Grant's attentions for a moment._

_“Not Maynie, he is mean. I’m talking about Grantie, he's my hero.” Lucas yawns, they are lying in the same bed now side by side, their faces close whispering secrets to one another._

_“The other one, with the cocoa eyes?” She asks sleepily, giving him her hand for him to hold onto._

_“Yeah Liz.”  He finally closes his eyes, sleep claiming both of the children. Grant smiles in surprise when the girl says “I like him too.”_

“Skye to Robot? Robot respond?” Skye waved her hand in front of Ward’s face, her eyes glowing.

“Sorry, I was just lost in thought there for a minute.” He answered giving her a grin.

“Really? I didn’t notice.” She mocked. “So, are you excited for our mini vacation? I think I’m gonna visit my van, I miss her. How about ya?”

“My brothers and Gramzy. She will kill me if I don’t visit her this time, and I’m sure they will be there too.”

“You never talk about them.” Skye stated, puzzled.

“Yeah, we had our disagreements but I visit them. Mostly Lucas, he is studying to become a doctor, and Maynard well, I really don’t know what he is up to lately, hopefully nothing illegal.” He sighs.

Skye smiles and says “At least your plans are better than mine.”

“Actually, why don’t you come with me? I think Gramzy would love to have another woman in the house except herself.” He doesn’t know why he invited her out of the blue, but the surprise on her beautiful face is worth it all.

“Are you sure? Won’t I be intruding?” She asked alarmed.

“I’m inviting you, ain’t I?”  He grinned getting up from his spot. “Go pack your bag, we’ll leave as soon as we land.”

Skye smiled, running to her bunk, she packed her bag in no time, some clothes, shoes, her laptop and an old book she’s had since forever. She felt them landing, but she was too busy searching for her iPod and her USB, ‘cause there was no way she was doing a trip with Mr. Funmachine without a soundtrack.

“Hey Rookie, are you ready?” He asked knocking on her door.

“Yep!” She answered popping the ‘p’ and leaving her bunk, her bag thrown over her shoulder. If he was surprised by what she was wearing he kept to himself, but, seriously, how many coincidences could possible happen? Also a rainbow dress? What is she, five? He shook his head and grinned.

He was busy putting his bag in the SUV while Skye said her goodbyes to FitzSimmons. Coulson and May were aware she was going with him already, they had spoken minutes ago, but Skye waved at the two older agents from the cargo bay before entering the SUV as well.

To his surprise she was quiet during a whole of fifteen minutes, then as if on cue, she took her iPod from her purse and connected it to the radio system, Ward shouldn’t be surprise really. What else could he expect of his Rookie?

Certainly not  _Bon Jovi_ , or what was that  _Aerosmith_? My gosh is this some sort of torture? It’s like she made a playlist with the most heartbreaking songs ever and the worst? He knew each one of them by heart, and while she sung to the rhythm of  _“I’ll be there for you”_  with her whole heart Ward was again taken back to one of the most memorable days with Lizzie and Lucas.

_She grinned happily at Lucas, they had played hide and seek for hours, and Grant had read, impressively without a care in the world. It was a peace he hadn’t experienced in years, always in fear, worried what damage Maynard could cause in their little brother’s soul. He had noticed that the last couple of days there had been a change in Luke. He had stopped being afraid of the dark, merely because of[Lizzie’s](http://cache.desktopnexus.com/thumbnails/1661126-bigthumbnail.jpg) advice and support. Luke had told him that according to Liz, if we check all the places in our room before we go to sleep, pray and believe that our teddy bears were protecting us in our sleep, nothing would harm us. He had to give it to the girl, she was smart, too smart to be a five year old. But he liked that analogy, so much he vowed to himself that if he had children he would tell them that and if necessary keep a light on._

“Ward?” Skye called his attention.

“Yeah, Skye?” He asked distracted by the road.

“What is your grandmother’s name? I can’t just call her Gramzy, you know? _I’m pretty sure it would piss you off.”_   She murmured the last sentence, making Ward question “What was that?”

“I mean, what’s her name?”

“Michelle, but she won’t mind if you call her Gramzy. In fact she might insist on that.” He answered smiling when he noticed her sighing contently.

“I love this song!” She exclaimed when the tune of _“You Always Make Me Smile”_  came on.

Ward glanced in her direction, she was shaking her head to the beat and singing he took the road that lead to the outskirts of the city, his grandmother had a house in the boonies, and he wouldn’t admit it, but he was only taking the longer road because he knew Skye would love to see the landscapes.

“This is beautiful!” She said after a moment. Her brown eyes hidden by the sunglasses. “Does your grandmother’s house have a lake?”

“You’ll see.” He didn’t say anything more, the song changed again and he was quite pleased since it fit his mood, he always thought of her when  _“Let Her Go”_ came on the radio. Skye ran her fingers through her hair, a leisured movement he knew, but it was sweet and calm and for a moment Ward wished he was the one caressing her hair. The fact was that the song was spot on, he had watched her go when she was shot, and till today he kept her at a arms length. But he was so in love with her, it was poisoning. And Skye had become home, something he thought was foreign, and that he had felt so long ago laying on the grass watching the stars with two younger kids resting their heads on his shoulders, his arms around them in protectiveness.

They were on a small road now, trees all the way to the top, and a house in the middle of it, Skye smiled to herself, it was almost like it was pulled out of a fairy-tale. Okay, stop it. This was not the moment to let her inner child out. Ward parked the car, Skye was still inside the SUV studying the house carefully.

“Rookie, are you coming or what?” He called, already in the back of the SUV retrieving their bags.

“Oh! Ward look at this place.” Forget it, she was letting her inner child take control, to hell with it. “It’s like it  was taken from a fairyland movie! There’s a lake!” She was bouncing on her feet now and Ward was trying hard not to think how adorable she looked in all her excitement. Like a kid on Christmas day, then he wondered for a moment if she had happy Christmas and shook the thought away, now was not the time.

“Finally Princess!” Exclaimed an older man from the porch, he looked about thirty five, quite handsome if you asked her, he gave a cheesy smile to both of them.

“Hi, to you too you, twinkle toes! Where’s [Luke](http://303magazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/main_derek2.jpg)?” Ward questioned smiling sarcastically to his older brother.

“Where do you think? Helping Gramzy, of course. And you are late.” [Maynard](http://www.oassf.com/en/media/images/Matt-Bomer-Image.jpg) looked at Skye arching an eyebrow and said “Don’t tell me the Ice Princess’ heart finally met its prince?”

“No sugar, we’re not together. But I suppose you haven’t found your equal either, right? Also, aren’t you too old to bully your younger brother?” Skye said smiling sweetly at him.

“And a smart mouth, you know the last time someone was defending you with such fervor, they were five.” He smiled opening the door.  _“I adored that little kid, I wonder..”_  He thinks to himself.

“What was that about?” Skye asks curiously.

“Nothing.” He closed the car pressing the key in his hands, balancing the bags in one of his hands while he held the door ajar for her with the other. She smiled as she stepped through the door, taking in her surroundings. It was a typical house, with pictures adorning the fire place, paintings on the walls, the smell of fresh cookies in the air. It smelled like childhood and happiness, or at least what Skye always thought a home would smell like.

Ward almost stepped over a ball of fur if it wasn’t Skye exclaiming “Grant! Careful! Oh look at this [cute](http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/7500000/White-Wolf-Pup-wolves-7570936-640-480.jpg) ball of fur, aren’t you adorable?” She said picking the puppy from the floor and tickling her belly.

“Thank you, she just heard the door and I guess she decided to hide in there. I’m Luke by the way.” He said flashing her a smile.

“Skye. Nice meeting you.” She smiled back as she extended her hand.

“Grant, sweetheart, is that you?” [Gramzy](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/32800000/Helen-Mirren-helen-mirren-32853626-2000-2020.jpg) called from the kitchen. But Maynard answered, his back rested on the threshold of the kitchen “Yeah, can you believe it, he brought a girl.” His voice was teasing, but Gramzy wouldn’t have that, she slapped his head, her hand still wet from washing the dishes and in a fierce tone said, her southern accent at it's finest “Honestly Maynard, in front of the guests, you disappoint me greatly!”

In a much more sweeter tone she turned to look at Skye, a warm smile spreading over her face. Skye thought Gramzy must have been a beautiful young woman back in the day, the hacktivist observed Ward’s grandmother, well Michelle, dried her hands on her apron. “Hello dear.”

“Hi, Mrs. Ward.” Skye says, holding the puppy close to her body with one hand and extending the other at her, just like she had done with Luke. Gramzy smiles and grabs the girls hand in both of hers, shaking it.

“I’m not a Ward, darling. But I wouldn’t expect Grant telling you that much. I suspect he doesn’t tell much at all.  I’m very surprised you are even here.”

“Ah, spur of the moment thing, Robot invited me out of the blue. I was shocked to be honest.” She talked freely like she had known his family all along. Grant wasn’t sure if he should feel uncomfortable or not.

“So this sweetie, has a name?” Skye questioned holding the white puppy closer to her body.

“Not yet.” Gramzy smiled and rested her gaze on Ward saying warmly “Grant, hun, take these bags upstairs, Luke be a darling and help your brother--”

“Oh, there’s no need, I’ll help Ward. Here Luke, hold Snow up.” She gave the puppy to him and turned to Grant  and playfully said “Show the way up, aye Captain!”

“Are you for real?” He questioned climbing the stairs in front of her, she had her bag in her hand and it was like they talked about things like that all the time. “Why didn’t you tell me your grandma wasn’t a Ward? That was like the worse way of embarrassing myself in front of her.”

“You can’t embarrass yourself enough, plus I think she likes you.”

“Really?” She asks but stops at the window and says “Look at this, Wall-E!”

“Are you going to hyperventilate and be over excited about everything?” He asked opening the room’s door.

“I’m so sorry Mr.Grumpy, but yeah. It’s not everyday I suddenly get someone to call Grandma, I shall enjoy the opportunity.” She put her bag over the bed and stared out of the window. “Thanks Grant.”  But he was already gone.                             

* * *

“I like her.” Commented Maynard.

“You admitting you like someone your brother approves? This is shocking news, isn’t it Lucas, dear?” If  there was one thing Gramzy Laverne was good at, that was being sassy.

“Okay, I admit.” The older Ward pouted.

“Last time that happen, she was five and I was taking you boys away from that orphanage, you three were heartbroken.” Gramzy commented, putting a pie in the oven.

They heard voices coming from the stairs that was connected to the upper living room. “Will you not rain on my parade for five seconds?”

“It will be freezing!” They were bickering like an old married couple as they walked, Skye had her back to the other three members of the family and Ward was staring at her like she had just grown another head.

“Oh, oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know the mighty Grant Douglas Ward, was made of sugar and is afraid of getting wet!” The sass was strong in this one. Grant rolled his eyes and opened his mouth in surprise “How do you know my middle name?”

“Are you kidding me? I’m technically paid to know trivia's like that.” Her hands were on her hips and she was arching an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not sitting my ass outside with you because you think watching the stars is something cool to do in a weather like this.”

“Fine.” She stated angrily. “Luke, what about you?”

“I would love to, we have some sleeping bags in the basement, I could pick them up..”

“See? What for you sounds like a mission, your ridiculous good looking brother finds it entertaining. You gotta loose up a bit, I swear.”

Luke laughed at them. “Tell me you have marshmallows and I’m your story girl!”

“Skye, are you five?”

“No.” She rolled her eyes in impatience “But if it makes you feel better, I’ll give you some trivia about myself. When I was five I had a rainbow dress, I used to help the nuns with the newbies and I loved the dog we had, I called him Moon.”

“Really?" _I remember a black dog called Moon in that place we stayed._  Thought Grant to himself.

“Since my grandson’s are impossible to deal with, let me ask you, are you hungry, dearie?”

“Oh, aren’t you the nicest, Mrs. --” Started Skye but Gramzy smiles and says “Please, do call me Gramzy. Now, come here and give me a hug. Since this negligent of a grandson hasn’t given me one yet.”

It was surprising how safe Gramzy’s arms felt, her scent was familiar, something sweet and rich triggering a long lost memory.

_She was not six yet, but she knew she had to give that sweet older woman some advice, she was taking her favorite boys away, which meant she was alone once more in that place, and again families would take her and retrieve her, over and over. So when the nice lady left the counselor nun’s office little Skye (Lizzie at the time) ran to her, in her favorite rainbow dress, braided hair and all the confidence she could muster she said “Ma’am? You’re taking the boys away, aren’t you?”_

_“Hello sweetie, yes, I am. I’m their grandmother. What’s wrong, will you miss them?” The older woman asked her gently._

_“Yes. Very much. So, can you please, please, do me a favor?”  Skye's doe innocent eyes stared at her._

_“Anything dearie.”_

_“Luke needs a friend, he likes dogs, can you get him a puppy? Grant doesn’t know how to make friends, please, please help him, he has a big heart and needs to show it. Maynard is not really evil, he is just really afraid of losing people, so he shows care by pushing people away, don’t let him. Promise me?”_

_“Yes, sweetheart, I promise you.” She said kneeling to be at her level and  gave the child a hug._

_“I promise if we ever meet again, I’ll be wearing a rainbow dress.” Skye whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheek and running to the entrance gateway to meet the boys. Impressively Maynard caught the child in his arms and whirled her in the air, she smiled, happily, as he brought her close and kissed her rosy cheeks. Grant accepted the girl from him hugging her tightly to his body for a long time, before kneeling and releasing her so his younger brother could says his goodbyes. Luke was trying not to cry, Skye smiled and hugged him. “It’s okay. I promised your grandma, we’ll see each other again.”_

Gramzy released her and Skye shook her head biting her lip. “This is so very upsetting, you are all so good looking.”

“What?” The three boys said puzzled.

“And that’s not what I wanted to say at all!” Skye said frustrated, running her fingers through her hair. “Oh. Gosh. Ah, rainbow dress. This is probably the biggest coincidence ever.” She laughed covering her mouth.

“I do love your [dress](https://img0.etsystatic.com/022/0/5791050/il_340x270.489328298_flt3.jpg)\--”

“Dearie.” Skye cut her off her. “You called me like that when I was five too. I ran to you because you were taking them away. I can’t believe I didn’t realize you could be the same boy. It makes sense of course, but it never occurred to me.”

“I’m sorry, am I the only one lost here?” Asks a confused Maynard.

“Still pushing people away, it’s some sort of mechanism for you isn’t, Maynie?”

“And you? Argh, Grant, what I’m gonna do with you?” She shook her head exasperated. “At least you turned out alright, Lucas.”

“Lizzie.” Said Luke, a radiant smile on his face, he moved and scooped her in his arms hugging her small frame to his muscular body. “I missed you, girlie.”

“Look at yourself, all grown up.” Maynard commented as Luke placed her on the floor again.

“Well, a really great turn of events. We should celebrate, since you did fulfill your promise, even if accidentally.” Gramzy was smiling and waiting. 

“Grant, honestly, what are you waiting for, son?”

“What?” He was flabbergasted and couldn’t seem to understand what they expected him to do. The puppy got in the kitchen now attracted by the commotion and whined at Grant’s feet.

“Hey, Snow.” He said, getting on his knees and picking the puppy up.

“We are keeping that name. I like it.” Luke stated, Maynard smiled and Gramzy nodded.

Skye moved to Grant’s side to pet the dog. He looked lovingly at her as she met his eyes and pecked the corner of his lips.

“I knew he was your favorite!” Said Luke. Skye had the decency of blushing and hiding her face on Grant’s shoulder, who laughed at her shy movement, before kissing the top of her head and then her lips.


End file.
